Princess Of UA
by LilTeddyUrsa
Summary: Just fluff pure fluff
1. Chapter 1

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

" **Buff Might"**

Welcome to Princess of U.A a collaboration between me and other writers on this site about Eri having eight moms, one dad and a massive family please sit back and enjoy the story and be on the lookout for the stories in the future from us it's gonna be a big universe if you wish to know more about it please shoot me a message.

Izuku Midoriya otherwise known as Deku was often an unlucky guy. He never really got what he wanted right away like most people; he knew he never got his quirk, he never had many friends for long and he especially never had a girlfriend. Hell, he had never even dreamed of getting one so if you asked him how he got in this situation he would answer you with the only logical answer. "Hell if I know" I should explain, see it has been two months since they had rescued little Eri from the eight precepts of death. Overhaul has yet to be found since Shigaraki captured him and the rest had been imprisoned, all at the cost of Mirio's quirk and Sir Nighteyes life

Eri had taken up refuge in U.A since she had no actual records or family to speak of, she had been watched over by the heroes or more accurately they watched Deku watch her the little girl refused to leave her saviors side to the point where attempt to separate them often ended with Eri's quirk going haywire from fear. Izuku did not mind it though, he loved spending time with her and she loved spending time with him just the same if not more.

Eri's young mind now that she was free of a supremely hostile environment started making connection with the things she has seen and read on her new life and her first connection was to herself and Deku. Everyone often said that he was her new papa. They meant it as a joke of course but she did not know that, so she did what all children would do in this situation, she believed them of course and thus she started calling him papa. No one had the heart to correct her so they all decided to roll with it. The second connection was to the girls of 1-A they all treated her like grandma Inko treated her new papa, so she just assumed they all were her mom and thus she started calling all 6 girls mama again no wanted or had the heart to correct her and everyone just rolled with it.

Eri knew that mamas and papas should be together so when she asked which mama was going to marry her papa, no one knew how to answer her and so the girls of class 1-A started scheming against each other on how to make Deku theirs alone. At first, it was just for eri but along the way they all got serious and it turned into an all-out-battle for his heart and to be the mother Eri needs. It was a long battle but no one came out on top, all it did was cause Eri to cry so, after a VERY long discussion, they all shared the same thought.

'It's Deku, if I had to share a boy it's got to be him'.

This now brings us to our start if you had asked Izuku if he was lucky two months ago he would have took a long pause and said no. He broke his body often and he could barely talk to a girl, if you asked him now why he had not one but six girlfriends and a daughter he still wouldn't know how to answer you but after he stops mumbling and halfway panicking, he would say "I guess I can't complain."


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

_*Uraraka Pov*_

Uraraka Ochaco always considered herself a family person. She came from a small but loving family – just her, her mama and papa in the countryside for most of her life. She had a mother and father who loved her and that's all she needed. After her quirk manifested, things were even better. She could make things float – how cool was that! – but it wasn't always fun. Her papa was a construction worker and her mama was just a stay at home mother so after her papa stopped getting hired, things got hard.

Uraraka then made a promise to become a hero and give her parents the life they deserved by making as much money as she can. Her issue now, however, is something money can't fix. She has fallen in love with her best friend and classmate Deku and it's literally driving her crazy. She can't look at the boy for longer than a minute without imagining their wedding day.

She's got it bad and, try as she might, her feelings weren't going anywhere. So, she was just waiting it out. That was until Eri showed up and threw a wrench into her plans. Did she blame the girl? No, she had a horrible life and just wanted a family. She had already claimed Deku as her father and she would've happily been her mother had she asked. Though, in a way, she had. Now she, along with every other girl in her class, were in a harem based around HER crush and their new shared child. 'Well, at least it's just us six,' Uraraka thought ignoring the shiver that went down her back at that thought.

 _*Mina Pov*_

Mina Ashido was not what you would call 'average' by any standard of the word. She was bright pink, had black sclera, gold irises, and horns. She resembled an alien from another world more than a human being, but she never let that bother her and even let it influence her taste in things. Her favorite genre was sci-fi, she loved all things space and it only got better after she got her quirk: the ability to produce acid. How bitchin' was that! She was one step closer to being a xenomorph queen, she could almost taste it, but just because her head was in the stars doesn't mean she was a space case. Mina may not have been book smart, but she had great street smarts and learned to trust her gut when she really needed it. That's why she often broke up fights and bullying attempts in middle school and on one crazy occasion actually stood up to a villain.

It may have been the dumbest thing she could've done but she saved her classmates and immediately knew she wanted to be a hero, so she applied to U.A. Of course, she passed, and she knew it was gonna be hard work but when people have been trying to kill you since three weeks into the school year, it can get awfully exhausting. So, when some of her classmates had come back from their field experience training with a little girl that clung to her classmate like a newborn to its mother, she thought things would get a bit easy to handle around the new dorms.

On one hand, Eri the little unicorn took a little while to get used to all the people and seeing her happy awoke the hidden maternal instincts that everyone but Momo, the most motherly one, and Asui, the only with any real experience with children, had slumbering deep in them. Mina was sure she'd take a bullet for the girl and have no regrets about it, so when the child asked who her mother was Mina was ready to scream ME. That was until she saw the rest of her female classmates. 'Oh, this is going to be fun,' Mina thought. Now, though she's in a harem with her entire female class…

"Well, I was right. _This is going to be fun,"_ Mina said to herself.

 _*Momo Pov*_

Momo Yaoyorozu could be described in one word, princess. She's the heiress of a large conglomerate. She has more money than most people would know what to do with. However, until recently she hadn't chosen her own life. Being the daughter of an important company like she was, she was sent to the best school, had private tutors and was watched like a hawk. She knew she wanted to be a hero, however her mother and father decided on their own that she'd be better off in the support department, especially with her powerful quirk of creation. She literally had to beg and prove to them that she could take care of herself with any weapon they could think of. At this point, Momo was sure she was technically registered as a lethal weapon and if she wasn't, she would be by the time she graduated.

Momo was always a logical and confident person. That is until she started going to U.A. Don't get her wrong, she loves class 1A and she loves U.A. but she was used to being in the top of the class in all aspects. She wasn't arrogant about it like her new classmate Bakugou, it's just how life went for her; best looks, best status and best quirk. She just wasn't used to being around a person like Bakugou who had the power to back up his big talk, or someone like Todoroki who was so powerful he could change the temperature with a casual wave of his hand, or even Midoriya who somehow was as timid as he was powerful, and he was stupidly powerful.

She started to think her parents were right and she should've gone into support, and she hated how all her pleading was gonna amount to nothing.

Until the training camp.

She not only regained her confidence, she also played a vital role in rescuing a classmate – one with the temper of a rabid Chihuahua, but still one none the less. She thought that her class would finally be able to catch a break and breathe, and most of them did. A few got wrapped up in a mission to stop the yakuza from harming this adorable little girl who was being tortured and, while not everyone got out okay, they did save her. Momo just didn't expect her to follow Midoriya around like a lost puppy.

Momo had always been good with kids. She had plenty of younger family members and she was raised and taught how to be a good mother from an early age incase her father decided he needed her to engage, and she loathes these two words almost as much as Todoroki does.

A quirk marriage.

She feels wrong just saying it but nonetheless, they taught her what she would need to know and Eri ate it up as a child who never had a loving family before. She stuck to Momo and the other girls just as much as she stuck to Midoriya, so when Eri asked which one of them was her mother Momo's mind went into overdrive and she knew she had to end this quickly. She was just going to say it was her and explain it to her later, ending the chaos prematurely. That was the plan, however Ashido and Uraraka spoke up, as did Asui and Jirou, and herself and Hagakure. Never let it be said the girls of class 1A weren't just as, if not more, competitive than their male counterparts. What should've been avoidable chaos had turned into all-out war.

'In hindsight, this could have been a lot worse,' Momo thought to herself as she replayed the last two months in her head. A harem – that was the solution they all agreed upon. Not uncommon but not traditional either. While this isn't the way she thought her family would start, at least it was her choice and not made for her. "But how am I gonna explain this to mother and father," Momo said to herself before resuming her studies.

 _*Jirou Pov*_


End file.
